talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
3Below
3 Below (stylized as 3Below) is an animated television series created by Guillermo del Toro and produced for Netflix by DreamWorks Animation. It is the second installment in the Tales of Arcadia franchise, succeeding Trollhunters, and will later be followed by Wizards in 2019. The first episode premiered at the New York Comic Con on October 8th, while the rest of the episodes were released on December 21st, 2018 as Part One. Premise Following Trollhunters, DreamWorks 3 Below will focus on two royal teenage aliens and their bodyguard who flee a surprise takeover of their home planet by an evil dictator and crash land in Arcadia. Now on the run from intergalactic bounty hunters, they struggle to blend in and adapt to the bizarre world of high school all the while attempting to repair their ship so they can return and defend their home planet."‘DreamWorks Tales of Arcadia’ Trilogy Planned for Netflix with ‘Trollhunters’ Spin-off Series" - Collider Voice Cast * Tatiana Maslany as Princess Aja & Queen Coranda * Diego Luna as Prince Krel * Nick Offerman as Varvatos Vex * Glenn Close as Mothership * Nick Frost as Stuart * Cole Sand as Eli Pepperjack * Steven Yeun as Steve Palchuk * Andy Garcia as King Fialkov * Alon Aboutboul as General Morando * Tom Kenny as Dadblank * Cheryl Hines as Momblank * Uzo Aduba as Officer Kubritz * Ann Dowd as Zeron Omega * Darin De Paul as Zeron AlphaZeron Omega * Hayley Atwell as Zadra * Chris Obi as Loth Saborian * Charlie Saxton as Toby Domzalski * Fred Tatasciore as AAARRRGGHH!!! * Emile Hirsch as Jim Lake Jr. * Lexi Medrano as Claire Nuñez * Kelsey Grammer as Blinky Galadrigal Episodes See: List of 3 Below episodes Trivia * Steve and Eli from Trollhunters have "major roles" in the series, however, they are still credited as "other characters".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tales_of_Arcadia#Voice_cast. * Since the series focuses on side characters from the first series, Toby and AAARRRGGHH!!! have "minor roles" in the series. ** Events coninciding with the end of Trollhunters most of the main cast makes a cameo at least once. Including Jim several times, both in and out of armor. All his old look. * The first season takes place during Part Three of Trollhunters. ** One of the episodes features an entirely new story for the Trollhunters (which actually comes from a tie-in novel) ** Another shows the other side of the Trollhunters episode "In Good Hands" the siblings introductory episode in the meta-series. Literally called, "Lightning in a Bottle" it is a complete 180, demonstrating how odd the Trollhunters can seem without context. ** Several events from Trollhunters also get further explanation. Videos Teaser Trailer TALES OF ARCADIA 3 BELOW 3Below Tales of Arcadia Official Trailer HD Netflix Driver's Ed 3Below DreamWorks Tales of Arcadia Netflix That First Date Glow 3Below DreamWorks Tales of Arcadia Netflix 3Below DreamWorks Tales of Arcadia Featurette HD Netflix Hello Earth 3Below Tales of Arcadia Netflix The Fight TALES OF ARCADIA 3 BELOW The Burrito Bandit TALES OF ARCADIA 3 BELOW Goodbye Akiridion-5 TALES OF ARCADIA 3 BELOW Officer Kubritz 3Below DreamWorks Tales of Arcadia Netflix Becoming Invisible 3Below DreamWorks Tales of Arcadia Netflix Gallery The image gallery for '''3Below '''may be viewed here. References Category:TV Shows Category:Tales of Arcadia Trilogy